Unwelcome Spirits
by xXusagixnoxhotaruXx
Summary: B captures Light as Kira and vows to L that he'll get revenge on his behalf. Warnings: Violence, sexual content, YAOI. BBxLight, LxLight
1. Ghost From the Past

**Title:** Unwelcome Spirits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairing:** Light/L/B  
**Warnings:** Slight AU (because of B's presence); -very- slight death imagery.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Obata and Ohba.  
**Summary: **B captures Light as Kira and vows to L that he'll get revenge on his behalf.  
**Note:** This is a story I've been kind of meaning to write anyway, but I quickly lose interest with projects I start. xDD;; So I kind of made this a one-shot for now. I guess if I feel like picking it up again, I'll continue but... I haven't half the skill of most of the fics I've read so please bear with me. I haven't written since I got out of high school (which was a while back xDD;;). Critiques are most welcome! I'd love to improve my writing to how it used to be in school. (:

Unwanted Spirits

"_Don't worry, Lawli, I'll take care of Kira, yet. I'll show him what a hypocrite he is. I'll punish him in return for everything he's done. He deserves it."_

L stared with a blank face at the glowing monitor, seeing only a white screen coupled with a giant black B printed in Old English font—the same manner in which he used when communicating with the outside world—centered on the screen. The voice on the other end was waiting for a response, as if expecting some sort of praise for his _good deed._

_B, you fool…_ L furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Not only did he have a former acquaintance from his past to worry about—one he believed to be dead—but this acquaintance of his was also clinically insane and a murderer. A murderer who held his current suspect for his current case captive. The captive who was also his friend and his lover.

The latter, however, was a secret that had to be kept between said captive and himself. Otherwise, there was no saying what would be done to him.

"B…" L's voice came out harsher than he'd intended it to. But then again, the only way to get through to his former successor was when he thought his idol was angry with him. "You realize that this will not solve anything, do you not?"

A moment of hesitation.

"_. . . What do you mean?"_

L stared at the screen. For someone so intelligent, the poor bastard was an idiot and lacked basic common sense.

"Doing this makes you no better than Kira. In fact, it makes you exactly the same." He bit his tongue to avoid adding something along the lines of _actually, you're much worse_.

"He killed others who were committing crimes, claiming he was judging them, claiming they _deserved_ it. He is a hypocrite, yes. But what would that make you if you were to return the favor?"

"_. . . No, I _am _different. I'm different because I'm doing you a favor. You're proud of me, aren't you, Lawli?"_

L clenched his teeth together and gritted them in aggravation. God, did he hate that nickname. It was so _personal,_ and he didn't like the idea of someone so obsessed with him, so preoccupied with doing everything in his power to be just like him, to be personal.

B had always tried everything he could to please L. He killed things—birds, squirrels, fish, anything he thought would produce a nice gift—and bring them to L as a trophy. He deliberately hurt kids who'd done nothing wrong, beaming that he knew how to defend himself when provoked.

The gears in his mind revolved like a clock; continuous and repetitive without change, incapable of learning anything new. He always reacted with indifference whenever L scolded him, then grinned and ran out as if he'd just been commended for his erratic behavior. Like clockwork.

The human mind, however, unlike a clock, is capable of learning. And when L stopped responding—or even showed surprise—to his many gifts and praise-worthy accomplishments, he opted for change.

That's when he started using L's real name to his own advantage.

B had always claimed to see things that others couldn't. Their real names, their lifespan, and their death days, he said. Which no one believed, of course, it was far too preposterous. But B had finally elicited the reaction he'd desired from L when he had slipped up one day and called him Lawli. The first time he'd voiced the nickname, L had flinched and looked at him with wide eyes, full of surprise and warning.

That was the first time in a long time B had smiled.

And to this day, L was still exasperated with it. Everything B did still infuriated him. This time, though, he had crossed the line. He'd pretended to be L.

Unbelievable.

He'd pretended to be L and managed to get past the security parameter structured around his hotel.

Inconceivable.

He'd used this guise to inevitably lure out the unsuspecting Yagami Light to his ultimate capture.

Unforgivable.

An endless train of thought made its rotation within L's brain and branched out into thousands of millions of web-like thoughts, linking with each other in due course to formulate a plan, an idea, _anything_ that would lead to Light's safe return.

He obtained many answers throughout his few seconds of quick thinking, but was able to come to only one conclusion.

". . . Yes, B. I'm very proud of you. But you mustn't do anything rash." He quickly cut off B before he could show any signs of excitement. "Don't punish him, or I will, in turn, punish you. Is that clear?"

He could almost imagine the victorious grin on B's face. It disgusted him.

"_I understand. I won't touch him until you tell me to."_

". . . I mean it, B. If one strand of hair on his head is damaged, you will have me to answer to."

Again, he imagined B, only this time, his grin faltered somewhat in disappointment.

"_. . .I understand, Lawli. I will not touch him."_

L frowned and clenched his fist, narrowing his eyes at the B on the monitor just before it went black, cutting communication. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he let out a long sigh.

Rubbing his eyes, suddenly aware of how tired he truly was, he looked up. Where there had just been a loathsome B on a white screen was now a mental image of a handsome young brunette with a warm smile. His face couldn't help but soften.

_. . . Wait for me, Yagami-kun._


	2. The Face of Fear

Wow, well. I wasn't planning on continuing with this, but I've been reading so much B in fics that I just couldn't help it. So, after what seems like forever, chapter two.

The perspective jumps back and forth between Light and B, just to let them convey their thoughts on things. After this chapter, the real fun begins, so I've changed the rating to an M for future chapters. And I love Light to death, but I also love being mean to him, soo~

~*~*~

**Unwelcome Spirits**

_Chapter 2 — The Face of Fear_

Light didn't mind that he couldn't move. Or even the fact that he couldn't speak. And he could care less knowing he'd lost his sight, at this point. The handcuffs and chains, gag and blindfold were one thing. But having the person who was holding him captive breathe into his face and being mere centimeters away from him was, for more reasons than one, disturbing.

Light had woken up not too long ago only to find that he was completely immobile, with the familiar feeling of metal restraints digging impressions into his wrists and ankles, and the unfamiliar chain that was coiled around him several times. His eyes were blindfolded, no surprise there. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was in his mouth to function as a gag. It was large and round, roughly two inches in diameter—most likely an inch and a half by now, as it actually _shrunk_ in size. And it was sweet. Therefore, Light hated it, and made a face every time his tongue rolled across its surface. Candy, perhaps? If so, who the hell makes a candy large enough to be used as a gag? But aside from that, who actually _uses_ candy as a gag?

He could also feel a warm, sticky slickness down the side of his face. Most likely blood from when he was struck unconscious by his offender. There was also a pulsing sensation in the area of the gash. It wasn't painful, but it was enough to make him grimace every time it throbbed.

This was all his own damn fault. It was his idea to have the handcuffs removed. His idea for L to pursue the criminal Beyond Birthday once word had reached authorities that he was alive and in Japan. His idea to continue searching for Kira while L and the other members of the task force tracked down the whereabouts of said criminal.

At that time, L had labeled the former Wammy's occupant their top priority, but he felt awkward forgetting about Kira, even if only momentarily, just to catch B. So, like the nice guy that he really was, Light offered to continue trailing Kira, while L went off to search for B. Where _off_ was, Light didn't know. But L had, acknowledging his suggestion and putting full faith into his decision, had removed the handcuffs, and was on his way, leaving Light alone at the hotel.

B was already inside of the building when L had departed, and therefore took his place as the detective. He simply brushed his return off with, _Watari will take care of _it. Light didn't question it. The handcuffs were put back in place and that was that. Until B decided to make his move later that day.

Which was why it was all Light's fault. He wouldn't dare blame L for listening to and committing his trust to him. He shouldn't even have proposed such a ludicrous idea, however much he wanted to help lessen the weight on L's shoulders. But . . . it was in the past, and there was no longer any point in dwelling upon it.

And it didn't help matters by having that psychopath, breathing in his face like a hungry beast who'd just swooped down on his prey, preparing to feast. He didn't dare speak, however, no matter how uncomfortable he felt. It was true he was dealing with a psychopath (or rather, the psychopath was dealing with _him_), but it was painfully evident that this criminal, Beyond Birthday, was more calculating and clever than he wanted to give credit. After all, B had managed to fool Light into believing he was L, and thinking back, he was rather surprised he hadn't caught the tiny little differences between the two mirror images. But then again, it never occurred to him that L had a body double to begin with.

B thought Light to be unconscious during the exchange that transpired between L and himself. But of course, he wasn't so stupid to underestimate the boy—yes, _boy—_who was L's prime suspect as a mass murderer. He vaguely wondered if the boy would ever lend his ability as Kira to him, help him kill off unnecessary people, of which he could recall quite a few in his lifetime. On the other hand, the boy got angry every time B, acting as L, had thrown accusations at him regarding his innocence, and started spewing nonsense about justice and whatnot. Clearly he would not cooperate, let alone admit to being Kira and having a useful murder weapon that could kill from afar.

Oh, how he wished he hadn't given his word to L. Oh, how he had _so_ looked forwardto extracting a confession from the boy . . .

No matter. He'd get to it eventually. The boy didn't seem like the kind of brat who'd go tattling to L if he did something—even more likely if he'd _touched_ him the wrong way—so he was about 92 percent sure he could get away with doing _something _if he didn't leave a mark. Yes, it certainly deemed plausible.

B smirked in Light's face. Slowly, he reached forward and undid the blindfold, letting it flutter down his face to rest on the boy's shoulders. The smirk broadened when Light slowly blinked his eyes open and flinched in what looked to be an amusing display of surprise. But he quickly recomposed himself, B noted, and was staring at his captor with narrow eyes. And B just couldn't help himself to lean in and get a better look at those pretty pools of deep amber. Mmmm, he wasn't L, but he sure was _damn_ attractive_. _Perhaps he _would _have a little fun with him.

Light shivered at meeting B's face at such close proximity, but he didn't allow his surprise to be seen on his face. At least not again, as he was sure B had caught it the first time. He didn't budge, and allowed B's intense gaze gloss over him hungrily, but if he'd remembered correctly, he'd given L his word—which was as good as a promise from B to L, it appeared—that he wouldn't touch him. Although, the look in B's eye had him compromising his confidence in the lunatic actually keeping his word.

"You're probably the most attractive person I've ever come face to face with . . . " B said softly, an indistinguishable purr sounding in his throat, tracing one finger down the side of his face where the blood had stained it. Then he smacked him hard across the cheek, making sanguine fluid ooze out from the gash. Light let out a strangled grunt as he bit down hard on his candy gag.

"Oh, my apologies. I should have taken that out first." B's voice was still at a purr, but a more malicious one brimming with intent.

He shoved his thumb and middle finger into the sides of Light's mouth, his blood and grime-encrusted skin dragging across the inside of his cheeks to grasp the candy, then force it out, a part of it chipping off from hitting Light's front tooth. B smirked and watched the brunette with amusement when he tried to close his mouth but having trouble doing so, likely from the strain his jaw was under plus the combined taste of candy, blood and dirt.

He found it was the latter when he saw the boy's tongue flick across the inside surface of his cheek. How typical. The boy was pretty _and_ a clean freak. It was only to be expected. B presumed he wore product in his hair, as well. He sure seemed like the type. So, he leaned forward and . . .

Light blinked. Had B just sniffed his hair? No, that couldn't be correct, he must have been imagining things. He didn't care, anyway. The taste in his mouth was was lingering on his tongue, and started to bother him. So, he pulled away from B and turned his head to spit in a corner, a look of disgust plastered onto his face for a moment.

B watched on, greatly entertained. The boy wouldn't have done that if he were in otherwise _better company_. It was obvious the brunette cared for appearances. But, it appeared, not in front of B. At least, not in front of B when he was himself, and not playing L.

Then he frowned. Something, he couldn't decipher what, was . . . _going on_ . . . between them. Light was a completely different person when he was guised as L, and always reacted with what looked like rejection every time one of his questions was responded to with a blank face and a flat answer. Then he had proceeded to give him the silent treatment for brief moments as if it were supposed to somehow affect him. Then was even more annoyed when B didn't react to the blatant cold shoulder.

It would have been understandable if Light had gotten angry whenever he was accused of being Kira (but B digressed, of course, seeing as how the brat really _was_). However, Light had only asked useless and mundane questions to which he got yes or no answers. Which is exactly how he knew L would respond. And yet, the brat had cocked an eyebrow after each reply as if he'd expected B to elaborate. Which L would not. _Especially _not to his prime suspect.

B was no idiot. Just from the way Light had smiled at him—no, at _L, _**his** _Lawli—_was enough to presume there was more to L and Light's relationship than just the typical cold and distant detective-suspect affair.

_Affair . . ._ That was certainly possible. But the realization didn't make B any happier. At all.

Light furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the murderous look he was being given, two somber pools of black sending silent whispers of fury to his own disconcerted brown. And it suddenly dawned on him that B may have just figured out his relationship with L. And that he was definitely _not _going to keep his word.

Light vaguely recalled that L had told B he'd done a good job in "capturing" Kira. He already knew that L didn't mean it, just said it so that it didn't seem like he was protecting the brunette. However, as he watched the hateful look melt into a maniacal grin, he knew that B would use that as his justification for the hell he was currently planning out for him.

And when B leaned forward to to lick blood off his cheek with just a flick of his tongue, he was suddenly rocked with a sensation that was almost foreign to him

For the first time in a long time, Light was terrified.

~*~*~

Just wondering, is there anything anyone would like to see happen to Light? Just curious. I might write it in. :D


End file.
